interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Handle
English Etymology From handlen, handian; akin to Dutch , German handeln. See hand Pronunciation * * * Noun # A part of an object which is held in the hand when used or moved, as the haft of a sword, the knob of a door, the bail of a kettle, etc. # That of which use is made; an instrument for effecting a purpose; a tool. # The gross amount of wagering within a given period of time or for a given event at one of more establishments. #: The daily '''handle' of a Las Vegas casino is typically millions of dollars.'' # A topological space homeomorphic to a ball but viewed as a product of two lower-dimensional balls. # A name, nickname or pseudonym. [Originally Cornish-American, from Cornish hanough, later hanow (pronounced han'of or han'o) = name] # A 10 fl oz (285 ml) glass of beer in the Northern Territory. See also pot, middy for other regional variations. # A reference to an object or structure that can be stored in a variable. #: This article describes how to find the module name from the '''window handle'.'' Derived terms * give a handle * handlebar, handlebars * handlebody * handleless * love handle Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: handvat, handgreep, hengsel , heft * Finnish: , , * French: , * German: * Greek: , * Hungarian: , , , * Japanese: * Kurdish: * Macedonian: , , * Norwegian: , * Old English: * Polish: rączka , (of a door) klamka , (knob) gałka , uchwyt * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Spanish: asa , mango , manija * Swedish: * Finnish: * Finnish: * Finnish: * Greek: , * Simplified Chinese: , * Simplified Chinese: Verb # To use the hands. #:* They have hands, but they handle not - Psalm 115:7 # To touch; to feel with the hand. #:* '''Handle' me, and see; for a spirit hath not flesh - Luke 24:39 # To use or hold with the hand. #:* About his altar, handling holy things - John Milton # To manage in using, as a spade or a musket; to wield; often, to manage skillfully. #:* That fellow handles his bow like a crowkeeper - Shakespeare, King Lear, IV-vi # To accustom to the hand; to work upon, or take care of, with the hands. #:* The hardness of the winters forces the breeders to house and '''handle' their colts six months every year - Sir W. Temple # To receive and transfer; to have pass through one's hands; hence, to buy and sell; as, a merchant handles a variety of goods, or a large stock # To deal with; to make a business of. #:* They that handle the law knew me not - Jeremiah, 2:8 # To treat; to use, well or ill. #:* How wert thou '''handled' being prisoner - Shakespeare, Henry VI, Part I, I-iv # To manage; to control; to practice skill upon. #:* You shall see how I'll handle her - Shakespeare, Measure for Measure, V-i # To use or manage in writing or speaking; to treat, as a theme, an argument, or an objection. #:* We will handle what persons are apt to envy others - Francis Bacon Synonyms * feel * finger * touch * deal * manage * treat Derived terms * to handle without gloves: See under glove Related terms * hand Translations * Finnish: käsitellä, käyttää käsiä * Serbo-Croatian: * Finnish: , * Macedonian: , * Finnish: * Macedonian: * Finnish: * French: * Macedonian: * Serbo-Croatian: * Swedish: * Finnish: * Macedonian: * Finnish: * Macedonian: * Dutch: * Finnish: käydä kauppaa * French: s'occuper de * Hebrew: * Simplified Chinese: , * Finnish: * Swedish: * Finnish: * Macedonian: * Finnish: * : 摸(1), 举(1), 握(1), 操作(2), 处理(3), 柄(4), 句柄（计算机科学）(5) * : aanraken (1), bevoelen (1), hanteren (1), bedienen (2), behandelen (3,5,6,8), onder handen nemen (3), zich bezighouden met (5), onder handen nemen (7), aanpakken (7) * : manejar (1), manusear (1) ---- Danish Etymology From , , from . In the sense trade influenced by from and . Verb # act (to do something) # trade, shop ---- German Verb handle # # # # zh-min-nan:handle et:handle es:handle fa:handle fr:handle ko:handle hr:handle io:handle it:handle kn:handle lt:handle hu:handle ml:handle no:handle pl:handle pt:handle ru:handle simple:handle fi:handle ta:handle te:handle vi:handle zh:handle